


Fili, Kili and Sili at Your service

by zrd1155



Series: fanfic contest between my friends [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili and Kili have a sister named sili, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrd1155/pseuds/zrd1155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big, stocky, and bearded is how you would describe the Dwarf women of Dale, any one of them would be ready to go into battle on a moments notice; but Sili is different. Younger sister of Kili and Fili, she is short, skinny, weak, and slow, but she would give anything to go on an adventure with her older brothers and her Uncle, Thorin Okanshield; and when they embark on an epic journey to the Misty Mountains, Sili will do anything to come along, including hiding in her Uncle’s horse cart. “There’s no way this could go wrong!” she says to herself before she hops into his cart for the ride. Nothing could go wrong, or could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili, Kili and Sili at Your service

The light of the fire illuminated the entire house, filing every room with a homey warmth and pleasant glow. In this particular house, there were 3 dwarves that sat around the fire, giving the flames quite an intense stare.

Kili, the youngest if the gathering, was looking quite flustered, with his chin on his hands, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes squinted into a stare. Kili was also tall, for a dwarf, and young, by his uncle’s standards; he was so young, in fact, he had barely even sprouted a beard. The hair that billowed out of the top of his head was brown and wavy, going a few inches past his broad shoulders. 

His brother, Fili, sat right next to him, giving the crackling flames in the fireplace the same intense glare. His brother was also tall, broad shouldered, and young. But on the contrary to Kili, Fili sported blonde hair and quite a magnificent beard, or so he said. They both were cloaked in hoods of blue. 

Thorin, their uncle, was sitting directly across from them, and sat uncomfortably in a small arm chair. Thorin was wiser than the dwarf brothers, as he was 50 years older. His hair was long, wavy, and a deep brown that almost appeared to be black. Though he didn’t have much of a beard, he was still a very impressive looking man. Thorin had bushy eyebrows that were more often than not knitted together in a look of disappointment. His look was the same as the brothers’, and he was enjoying the quiet that fell over the house. 

Then, the door flew open, hitting the wall with a mighty, loud crash. The men were all startled, and their focused looks were interrupted by another dwarf coming through the door. But this particular dwarf was not a mighty man, but rather a small, skinny, girl. 

The she-dwarf was unusually small, and also lacked a beard. Her hair was long, wavy, and brown like her brothers’, and the similarities towards the siblings stopped there. As her brothers were broad-shouldered, and muscular, their sister was at least half their size in every way. Unlike her brothers, her face was soft-looking and sweet, resembling that of a rosy-cheeked child. Sili was her name, and her brothers were ashamed of her, they were even ashamed to wear the same colour hood as she did, but she insisted on keeping the blue. Sili’s eyes lit up as she saw her uncle sitting next to the fireplace. 

“Uncle Thorin!” she shouted, and ran over to him. Though her legs were long and lean, she was quite slow, and she lacked grace. 

“Uncle, I had the most marvellous day, I was out exploring the woods –”

“Sili,” Thorin interrupted, his gruff and sharp voice made her shut her mouth instantly, “you’re interrupting.” He finished, and rubbed his forehead with a strong hand. 

“Oh,” Sili’s smile dropped, but her blue eyes did not loose their shine. “Well, I was just coming in to make some dinner. Would you stay for dinner Uncle? You seldom come here to visit, at least I don’t think you come here often, I am usually out exploring –”  
“Yes Sili, he is staying for dinner,” Kili answered for Thorin, cutting his sister off mid-sentence. It was something that happened in the house a lot, Sili had a very bad habit of talking too much, and it was quite annoying. 

“Oh good, I’ll start cooking the fish. Is fish okay uncle? Wouldn’t want to make anything that you didn’t approve of,” Sili asked, her excitement radiating off of her like rays from the sun. 

Yes Sili, fish is okay,” Thorin grumbled, and waved Sili off to the kitchen. She skipped into the other room, and pulled open the cupboards. With a loud clang, she had pulled a large pan out of the cupboard. Thorin sighed in embarrassment, and watched as his niece lit the stovetop with a match. Burning herself of course. “Anyways, as I was saying, this is the time; and I need both of you.” 

Sili heard her uncle’s words, and stretched to listen to the rest of the conversation. She knew this was about going on an adventure, as it usually was when her uncle came knocking.

“Thorin, this is not just another quest to the forest to go chop wood or to find some new roots to cook, this is a serious and dangerous quest,” Kili answered, trying to keep his voice low so that his sister wouldn’t hear. But she did, and she was very intrigued.

“I understand that, Kili. But this journey can’t be done alone. I have already recruited Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Dori, and Ori, but that is not enough to defeat Smaug the Terrible,” Thorin replied, his voice rising “unlike you two, I want to go home. I don’t want to be stuck in this village of men for the rest of my life. My father and many fathers before him dwelled in the Mountain, and I will not let Smaug continue to keep it as his prisoner.” 

The brothers scratched their chins and thought long and hard. They wanted to go, of course they did, but there would be more than few complications; the main one being Sili. There was no way their kid sister could survive on an adventure, she was short, skinny, slow, and she couldn’t even swing a sword let alone kill someone! But there was no way they could leave her here by herself, she was their sister after all; but Thorin needed to help to get them all home, and they couldn’t deny him of it. 

Fili sighed, and finally answered, “what are we going to with Sili then?”

Thorin sat back in his chair, his nerves were gone, the worst they could’ve said was no. 

“She can stay here,” he answered, and the brothers sighed, then nodded. They were going to leave early in the morning to avoid her questions. 

“But I want to go with you!” Sili exclaimed from the kitchen, and plated the cooked fish. She was proud that she didn’t burn them, but she couldn’t be focused on that now. “you can’t just leave me here all by myself.” 

The men all groaned as she came tromping into the living room, knowing that she would not stop asking until they allowed her to come along. 

“Sili, you already know that you can’t come along. You’re small, skinny, and can’t use a weapon. You would only slow us down,” Thorin answered her, his voice tired and weary already. 

“But uncle, you know that I have no place among men, I deserve to be with my kin in the Mountain, or traveling with them at the very least,” Sili replied sternly, surprising Thorin with how professional she sounded. He figured she had been running that sentence through her head for the entire length of their conversation. 

“Yes, you do, but what you deserve and what is going to happen is completely different,” Thorin answered, his voice recovering its normal shaper edge and gruff tone. Sili opened her mouth to speak, but Thorin cut her off again, “we are done discussing this. I’m leaving,” he got up from his chair, and stood tall and mighty over his trembling niece, “Fili, Kili, I have left you the details on a scroll in your room. Be there on time with all of the Things you need, we will not be coming back for a while.” 

The boys nodded, and watched his as he pushed past Sili, “you can have my fish, Sili. I’m not hungry,” Thorin said finally, and threw open the door, looked back at the siblings, and headed out, closing the door with a loud slam. 

“Kili, Fili –” Sili started, but was once again cut off. 

“We’re sorry Sili, but this is an adventure that we must complete without you,” Fili answered sorrowfully, and left the room with a lack of remorse. Sili’s eyes were losing their compelling spark, as they were becoming blurred by tears. 

“Kili –”

“No Sili,” Kili replied, and left the room the same as his brother. A tear slipped from Sili’s eye, and rolled down her cheek. She knew she wasn’t strong enough, she knew she wasn’t courageous or brave, but she couldn’t live without her older brothers.


End file.
